Juvenile Orion: Angels' Calling
by Mikael-Macbeth
Summary: A sequel to the Juvenile Orion manga series. When trouble stirs in Heaven and Hell and all in between, it's up to the five heroes to save the world once more... Shounenai and some innuendo. Slight language and violence.
1. Chapter 1: Omens

**Author's Note: Yay! I'm so happy! This is my first story, so yay! I had the story up earlier but I saw some mistakes and couldn't figure out how to fix them, so I deleted it... T.T. But now that I went back in and became more thorough in my writing, I believe I weeded out all the mistakes. Or at least I hope so... I don't own any of the original Juvenile Orion characters (but would love to XD). I hope you enjoy my story! R&R Please! (But don't destroy my self-esteem). **

**Chapter I:**

**Omens**

And there she was, watching the waves gently caress the shores in their never-ending search for the higher plane. She remembered. She was here before. She had loved this place... It had been like a second home to her as a child. She could remember how each evening she would come by here and watch the gentle sunrise and sunsets, and would use the vibrant colors to paint florescent pictures in her mind of all the old times. And then--

"Kirihara? Are you paying attention?"

Suddenly she snapped to attention, all her senses fully awakened. Standing up in a quick rush, she lost all her cool.

"Uh...Uhh..Yes Nakaura-sensei! It won't happen again! I'm sorry and--"

Tomonori pushed up his glasses and then said with a calm smile, "You need not apologize. But I do want to see you after class. We need to talk."

Mana looked around her. Everyone was staring at her. She felt a quick flush come to her cheeks as she sat down. 'How could I be so stupid? I shouldn't have burst out like that! Now everyone thinks I'm a freak!'

Tomonori turned back to the blackboard to examine the problem that he had set out. Then turning back around, he found just the student he wanted to ask.

" Tsukasa? Could you tell me the answer?"

Amou, who had been sitting there, fumbling about with his pencil, looked up and smiled shyly.

" Uh... is it... x equals 56?"

"That is correct! Excellent job, Tsukasa!" Tomonori praised.

As Tomonori turned back to the chalkboard, you could hear a few whispers of 'teacher's pet' float around the room from some of the bad kids. It made Mana almost sick. It was horrible to make fun of such a kind person as Amou.

The bell rung and everyone gathered their books.

"Alright class, I want you to do page 413, numbers 12 through 34. Due tomorrow."

----

"Hey, what're you doing here?"

Kaname turned to the person asking the question.

"As if it's any of your business Itsuki?"

"Hey, that's no way to treat your future lover!"

As Itsuki sat down, he felt an elbow come to his gut in one swift motion.

"Fine, geez, I never said anything!"

Kaname enjoyed the slight breeze on this roof. It always brought an unusual sense of peace. He liked it. It reminded him of times before he knew pain, suffering, or anguish. The simpler times.

Itsuki lay down beside him and looked up at the sky with him. He gazed at the lazy clouds rolling in the sky, like small cars and broad trains making their way down a blue path to nothing...

"Hey Kaname?"

"What?"

"If Kirihara ever broke up with you--"

"Hell no! You can't have her!"

"No, I mean... " Itsuki allowed his whole body to slide near Kaname's, so that there was not a single inch parting them," Would you be with me?"

After a moment of silence, Kaname sat up, his face a deep shade of crimson.

"Well...---Hey! Someone's coming!"

Kaname ducked down and making his way across the roof, peaked over the side. There were two small figures down below. One was dressed in black and one in a bright pink school girl uniform.

"Thank God, It's just Sensei and Mana..."

"Hey, what's goin'--"

"SHHH! I want to hear this!"

Itsuki got immediately down beside Kaname to hear the conversation. They both knew it was eavesdropping, but curiosity was the stronger part of themselves. Leaning down for a better hear, this was all they could gather:

"So... you sense something?"

"Yes.." Mana glanced down, trying to come up with the words to describe this feeling, "A very...uneasy change in the winds. Someone--something--is headed our way. A true threat... perhaps even more powerful than Kaoru and her group... I...It frightens me.. this power..."

Tomonori placed his hands on her small shoulders to try to ease her.

"It's okay to be scared... It'll be alright, as long as we stay together."

Mana looked up, the hope slowly returning to her eyes, "Alright! We can do this!"

Tomonori smiled. "Now that we know the trouble, let's go inside until the danger can be dealt with."

He lead her back into the building, and after the door had shut, there came a long silence.

"You hear that, Kaname? We can finally do some more good for this world! You, me, Isshin, Amou, Tomonori, and of course Kirihara! We can do this!"

"Don't be so sure."

Itsuki paused for a moment, taking in what had been said. "What d'ya mean 'don't be so sure'?"

Kaname stopped. His heart felt weak for a moment. What _did_ he mean. Had he even said it himself? Or was it...

An Omen?


	2. Chapter 2: Angels

**Author's Note: I apologize for this is another (kinda) short chapter. They get longer as I go, so no worries! If ANYBODY reads this story, PLEASE review so I know to continue! I'm working really hard to make this story as enjoyable as possible, but it's hard to if there's no positive feedback... T.T (Of course I'm NOT talking about those who reviewed. Kudos to you!) Another thing is that I plan on having Amou as a big role in the story later on. There's not much yet, but I promise to deliver. Well, here's the second (kinda short) chapter!**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter II:**

**Angels**

"Look at them... Those sniveling humans!"

The swift clacking of heels could be heard against the solid surface that was the floor to heaven... and the ceiling of the universe. He paced back in forth in a fluster, his usual calm and collected self gone in an instant of rage.

"We must destroy them! It is the only way to ever have this existence cleansed!"

A few chirps of birds were heard in the corner of the room. There sat a small figure with shoulder-length hazel hair and deep black eyes. When he spoke, his voice held the slight lilt of a mocking bird in the call for its mate.

He pet the small scarlet cardinal resting on his hand and looked at the flustered angel.

"Please, calm yourself Taharial. You're stirring up Raevus. And you know he's cranky during the Earth evenings--"

"You have a name for all those blasted rats with wings, don't you? There are more important things at hand than those silly things!"

The Angel of the Birds seemed unfazed despite his friend's outburst. He simply allowed "Raevus" to fly away back to his cage with all the other birds. He knew he'd always come back. A few of the ruby red feathers danced about the room as he flew away. The angel bent over and picked them up. He counted. There were five of them.

He held them to his breast as he walked over to the infuriated Taharial.

"What seems the matter, my dear sweet Taharial? Are you angered by the humans again?"

Taharial massaged his temple for a few moments and then, suddenly feeling weak in the knees (which is a very uncommon thing to happen to an angel), sat on the cold stone floor.

"Oh Trgiaol, it is as if all the sins of the galaxies are falling onto my shoulders. I cannot possibly purify it all, can I?"

Trgiaol was silent for a few moments, then bent down to place a kiss on Taharial's cheek. Afterwards, he placed the five crimson feathers in his delicate hand into a wisp ofthe Pure Angel's long streaming ivory hair.

"We realize that you are the angel of purity, and that it IS your job to keep all the sins in order... But..." Trgiaol paused a moment, gathering all he was about to say, "You do not have to do this alone."

Trgiaol brushed the lengthy white strands of hair from Taharial's face and peered deeply into the pure silver eyes that seemed to beg God for an answer. They wept so clearly that it made the Bird Angel's heart ache so intensely.

He placed his arms around the neck of the Pure Angel and whispered into his ear, "I will always be here for you."

He felt another pair of arms go around his slender waist. He could feel hot breath make its way to the nape of his neck, causing him to feel sensations he knew no angel should have.

"Please... Taharial..." the slightly blushing Bird Angel murmured, trying to control the shaking of his voice,"We mustn't. It is wrong. If we let our human emotions get the better of us, we will be forever banished from the kingdom..."

Taharial would not release his hold, though. It only seemed to tighten, causing the Bird Angel to give forth a small squeak.

"But then why," The Pure Angel began, his warm breath giving a devastatingly vermillion flush to Trgiaol's cheeks, "Why did God make me love you so?"

Trgiaol pushed Taharial gently away from him and turned to go out of the room.

In a calm voice, while still turned away from the Pure Angel, he said, "You... do not... love me. Angels cannot love... And... despite all these strong emotions... we cannot... And... we will not."

He walked out of the room, leaving Taharial sitting in the middle of the cold bare floor, leaving him speechless; leaving him to cope with this sudden rejection that left his heart feeling heavy. It was as if there was a weight keeping him down that would prevent him from ever flying again; as if there was no one left in Heaven to lift his sorrows.

He _had_ to think... he _had_ to plan. He _had _to find a way to lift away all the rotten feelings that were left inside his soul to become sore and infected. He _had_ to be with Trgiaol; he was the only one that turned his angelic feelings into something almost... human.

Letting his mind search the catacombs of knowlege, he let his very being go into a state of complete oneness with all that was the universe...

He allowed his mind to connect, and then... It clicked.

As he let this new idea; this new concept, sink into his mind, he chuckled to himself a bit. And then losing control of himself, he laughed, a strange and unangelic laugh, so evil, it could thin even the devil's blood.

'I know,' he thought, picking himself out of the floor to a standing position,' I will rid this whole _universe_ of its imperfections! Perhaps, then, even _EVERYTHING_! Then our tasks as angels will be complete...'

"And then you will be _mine_!"

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**One more thing: The characters featured in this chapter are my original creations (but the names were based on Angel names I found). They were NOT in the original stroy, in case anyone gets confused. Oh, and don't worry, they're important to the plotline. I haven't lost focus yet! Third chapter should be up soon!**


	3. Chapter 3: Feelings

**Author's Note: Yeah, that's right. Third chapter. I've gotten further than I thought I would. Go me! I apologize for any confusingness that may ensue due to scene switching. I have a thing of doing that. It's, unfortunately, necessary. But anyway, I'm glad that some people like my story and I'm willing to trudge on! And I'm making no exceptions when it comes to reading the story. (You know who you are.) You'll read it as I post it. I DO NOT own Juvenile Orion (But, oh, the things I would do...). Well, enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter III:**

**Feelings**

Isshin (though he hates it when you call him that and he _must_ be called Yi-Xin) Shiba stood in the center of the wilderness, admiring all of God's wondrous creations. He had just finished training, and as usual, he was hard on himself for coming off so weak.

"It's because you're in love," he told himself, wiping the sweat from his brow.

It was true. Ever since Kaname and Mana had gotten together, he dragged his feet around like a love-sick puppy. He couldn't stand it.

"I'll… just have to move on!" He announced to himself in a confident tone.

He felt a sudden sense of pride at conquering his emotions. He knew he would be over her… _soon_, he hoped.

And then, suddenly, his feelings of confidence were washed away. His muscles tensed and his mind ached. He sensed something, but he couldn't quite identify it. Was somebody watching him? He allowed his eyes to dart this way and that, but he could see no one.

He swore to himself; he had felt eyes on him, following his every move. But maybe it wasn't even a person... Perhaps... Was it a premonition...?

At that point, he decided his best option was to head home. His mother (yes… he still lives with his mom) would be worried sick about him if he didn't return by sundown.

He walked out of the wilderness and out into the streaming sunlight. At least, if he had to fight, he would have more room out in the open.

No one attacked him. If they were intending to, they would have by now. He sighed. He was kind of hoping for a fight... He needed to keep his skills sharp. It had nearly been a year since he had last had a good brawl.

The feeling had subsided as quickly as it had come, yet it left an unpleasant taste inside him.

"Yi-Xin… just head home and think no more of it."

---

Tomonori kneeled next to the altar, deep in silent prayer. Beside him stood Amou, patiently awaiting the time when they would need to go to bed. He always felt safer if Tomonori came with him. He didn't like to go alone.

Amou admired the highly detailed outlines of the people in the stained glass windows. They were all so beautiful and intricate, each one depicting a beautiful (yet mournful) scene. But one he noticed in particular. He had never thought to ask about it, but he decided that since it was on his mind, he would ask.

"Tomonori-san…" Amou whispered quietly, not wanting to break Tomonori too abruptly from his deep prayer, "What is happening in this picture?"

He pointed to the window of interest and then let his arm come to rest as he stared at the priest attentively.

Tomonori was a bit astounded that Amou didn't know what it was. It was like an American 5 year-old not knowing who Santa was.

But then he remembered that Amou was an amnesiac and naïve to boot.

"That is our Lord Jesus Christ being nailed to the cross. He died for our sins."

Amou covered his mouth in a silent gasp and his eyes began to well up with tears.

"How honorable! But so sad! Why did he have to die? Just for us?"

At this point Amou was openly crying. He buried his head on Tomonori's chest and held him tightly. He had never known much about Jesus or anything of the sort even though he had lived in a church for two, almost three years now. Tomonori liked to protect him from anything and everything that made him cry.

"It's alright Tsukasa. He's up in heaven, watching out for all of us. He doesn't want us to feel grief for his death. He wants us to be happy for the life he gave us."

Amou looked up at Tomonori with a face that made his heart ache. It was tear-streaked and tarnished and his eyes were lost and scared.

"Tomonori-san… If I… If I ever have to die… I want to die like that…"

"Come now…" Tomonori said, wanting to pull Amou away from the depressing subject, "Let's get to bed. I know someone who's going to be cranky in the morning."

"Alright," Amou yawned, wiping the wetness from his eyes.

It always hurt Tomonori to see his little Tsukasa like that. But he knew there was no way to prevent _all_ of his tears from being shed. He knew he would have to cry _sometime_. He also knew that someday, maybe, he would grow up, leave him, and pursuit a life of his own. But the thought of Amou leaving was just too much to handle. He decided to push the thoughts away and think positively.

Tomonori walked Amou to his room and shut the door softly when he saw that he was all tucked in.

He walked back to the altar and knelt down once again. But he couldn't return back to his state of deep prayer and concentration. He was too busy trying to get the words that Amou had said out of his head:

'..._If I ever have to die… I want to die like that…_'

After a while, he gave up. He was too tired to try and fight his worry. Sleep would be the best thing, and it would bring on a new day in which he could solve his problems.

---

Kaname had just gotten out of the shower when he heard the phone ring. He walked over to it, picked up and said an extremely "enthusiastic" hello.

"What're you wearing?"

"Itsuki… You sicko. I just got out of the shower and--"

"OHH! Say no more, my love! So you are the official phone-sex starter, where do we go from here?"

"Well… I get a big… long…--- BASEBALL BAT AND BEAT YOU SENSELESS WITH IT!"

Itsuki held the phone away from his head. He knew that was coming. He put his ear back to the phone when he knew it was safe to talk again.

"What the Hell do you want Itsuki? It's 8 o'clock at night and you know this is my '_me_ time'. You know... When no one calls and leaves me the Hell alone...?

"Look, here's why I really called. Do you want to skip class with me tomorrow to go check something out?"

"And that would be…..?"

"Something E.G.O. found. You might be interested. This is very much in your league. You want to?"

"I don't know…" Kaname's voice was a bit hesitant, "I'm not doing so well in school and I promised Mana that I would work harder…"

"_WHAT!_ Just because of some…._girl_…. You're going to suddenly become a wimp? Don't wuss out on me now! Besides… this _could_ give you a chance to find out more about your place in the entire fabric of existence!"

Kaname thought for a moment. He _had_ promised Mana that he would go to school and do his work and be a good little boy. But it was only going to be _one_ day. And besides, he could sense a tinge of urgency held back in Itsuki's voice.

Then he decided. It wouldn't hurt.

"Fine. Meet me on the roof. 6 o'clock in the morning. Sharp. Take me directly to the object of interest. But if this turns out to be some kind of joke, I'll ring your scrawny neck until your head appears to be directly attached to your shoulders."

Itsuki smiled. He liked it when Kaname was all riled up to go.

"Done and done."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Hooray! Another chapter down! I'm just going through thse things like Twinkies! (Yes, Twinkies.) I felt that this chapter was just a bit of a filler, but I wanted to reestablish the characters (for myself mostly). I'm sorry if you felt that it was kind of... flat... but it gets better! Oh, and another thing... I may have to apologize for Itsuki's bad behavior. He's so dirty. But that's just how I imagine him. Well, I'm looking forward to posting the fourth chapter! **


	4. Chapter 4: Loves

**Author's note: HUZZAH! I've come back... with a vengence! I'm lucky to have made it this far and hope to please all my loyal reviewers! The excitement builds! So now I am proud to present the fourth chapter to my fanfic! Note: I do NOT own any of the original Juvenile Orion characters, except the angels Taharial and Trgiaol in the earlier chapters. ENJOY!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter IV:**

**Loves**

Itsuki lay stretched out on the roof, watching the clouds move lazily across the sky. They reminded him of so many things; lazy fat women walking their fat poodles, bulbous frogs leaping their way across pale opal Lilly pads, fast streetcars zooming across the blue street. It was times like these that he could actually think and understand. Things just seemed to come together when he was alone; by himself and secluded.

"Hey… You lost in thought again…?"

Itsuki sat up suddenly and looked to the dark form at his side, ready to attack if need be. But instead he saw Kaname stretched out beside him, his eyes calmly trailing the sky. For a moment he could only stare. For once in what had seemed like their eternal friendship, for the first time, Kaname actually appeared almost... peaceful. It was then that he realized he was gawking.When he was able to form words, they came out croaked and languid.

"I-- I thought you wouldn't show…"

"And miss the chance to see you do something interesting? Not likely."

There was something in the way Kaname said the words that brought a light flush to Itsuki's cheeks. There was something in his smile that made him melt.

"Well…?" Kaname started, getting up into a sitting position, "Are we heading out or are we just going to cloud-gaze?"

Itsuki immediately stood up. Wiping away his blushing cheeks and mock saluting Kaname, he stated clearly," Of course sir! Anytime you are ready!"

---

It had taken nearly an hour to walk there, but they finally made it.

"What-- the Hell--- is this?" Kaname looked at Itsuki, but saw that his eyes were moving lazily across the landscape. He turned back to look at it more thoroughly himself.

Chunks of land appeared to have been torn to nothing but tiny bits of rock. The land was barren and scarred. All had been laid waste to.

"Amazing, isn't it?"

Kaname looked over to Itsuki who's eyes were calm and tranquil.

"I suppose, if you could say that," he whispered. He remembered suddenly how his and Mana's parents were decimated by the angels' attack. He suddenly felt weak.

"This isn't what I brought you here for," Itsuki replied, turning to face Kaname, "I brought you here for something much more astounding."

Itsuki took a few steps away from Kaname and started walking towards the wasteland.

"You see over there?" Itsuki pointed to a point where the land formed into a bowl shape, " That's where we found it."

Kaname looked at him with one eyebrow cocked. "It?"

---

Mana Kirihara sat alone in the apartment. Her aunt had gone out to buy groceries and she had insisted that Mana stay at home and relax.

"You've had a long day," she had said with a smile, "You shouldn't strain yourself."

Looking back on those words, she realized it had only_ seemed_ a long day. All this morning, she had felt sick to her stomach. She even felt so sick that she had to leave near the beginning of the day around 8 o'clock.

Ever since yesterday when Tomonori-sensei had asked her if she had sensed anything, she felt as if there was something following her; something dark and luminous ready to reach out and snatch her soul away.

"Just…. Relax…" she told herself. But all the same, she just couldn't bring herself to close her eyes.

---

Kaname looked around the small E.G.O. lab located in the crater with interest. It was made of a few tents with some machinery hauled into it. A quick job for a quick find.

People backed away from him slowly due to the fact they could sense his Darklore powers. He didn't pay any mind to them. He was used to getting weird stares all the time.

"Itsuki, tell me what the Hell you brought me here for. I told Mana I'd call her this evening."

Itsuki cringed. He wasn't sure what he felt. Was he jealous of Kaname for having Mana… or was he jealous of Mana having Kaname? He decided not to look over himself at the time. There were more important things to think about.

"You know how you are the incarnation of the demon… Baal, was it?"

Kaname slowly nodded his head. He didn't like to be reminded of the infernal being he represented, but indeed there was no denying it.

"We found someone who claims to know you."

They stopped walking when they finally came to a large aquarium, about 7 feet tall and 4 feet across. It was dark and unlit, yet despite that fact, Kaname could tell there was someone-- _something_-- inside it. Breathing... ever so softly.

"Turn on the lights," Itsuki said silently, as if being careful not to disturb the beast that lay inside.

Someone in the corner flicked on the lights.

Suddenly a loud screeching, as if nails on a chalkboard or a diamond on glass, filled the room. A few people started to panic, but Kaname stood his ground. There he saw the most horrifying-- yet most beautiful-- sight in his life.

A pale white humanoid demon, with huge tattered black wings, stood against the background of the green tent. Its claws flexed and its massive jaws quivered. A long red mane trailed down its back and ended it the tip of a long, barbed, snakelike tail. It's delicate insectinoid face and coal-black eyes took in Kaname's figure with exreme intrest. It looked like a gigantic white bat, hungry for human flesh.

Kaname couldn't take his eyes off of it; it fascinated him so. He even began walking toward the aquarium for a better look. Somehow, this _thing _seemed extremely familiar to him. When he was finally in arms length of touching the glass case, it opened its gigantic snaggle-toothed mouth and _spoke_…

"My love, my Baal… You have returned to me…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**DUN DUN DUUN! Okay, okay, I know I changed the name "Bael" to "Baal". I apologize for anyone out there who goes "GAH! What the Devil!" Well, I'm sorry. But when I tried to look up some info on the name, I couldn't find ANY. So I tried different searches and found tons of info on the name "Baal". According to some of the info, he was a demon general. I decided to use that name instead of "Bael". I'm sorry for any confusion. I just hope you'll all find it in your hearts to forgive me... Also note: This new character belongs to me along with Taharial and Trgiaol. Well, anyway, I'll be trying to get the next chapter up soon!**


	5. Chapter 5: Demons

**Author's note: Sorry for the delay. The site wasn't letting me on and I wasn't able to update. But have no fear! I haven't forgotten about you all awaiting a resolution to that last big cliff-hanger. Well here you go. Once again, I must reiterate that I do NOT own any of the original Juvenile Orion characters except for my created ones. Well, I hope you enjoy!**

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter V:**

**Demons**

Tomonori looked about the empty school room. The students had just left his class to go to their 11 o'clock lunch break when he heard the door creak open. He turned to see a small flustered figure enter the room.

"Tomonori-san…?" he heard the small voice say.

"Tsukasa, is that you? Don't be shy, come in."

The little angel entered the room, overweighed with History and Math books. He walked timidly over to Tomonori and set the books on his desk.

"What's wrong, Amou? Is something wrong?"

Amou walked slowly over to Tomonori and gave him a big and unexpected hug. Upon closer inspection, Tomonori could see that he had been crying.

"What's wrong, Tsukasa? Why are you crying?" he asked as he kneeled down to be eye level with Amou.

Wiping away his tears as best he could with his left sleeve, he whispered quietly, "I hear them screaming… All of them burning in flames… Fire and brimstone raining down upon the Earth and the flames of Hell licking at their feet---"

"Tsukasa! What in the world are you talking about?"

Amou wrapped his arms around Tomonori's neck and cried uncontrollably. The tears flowed freely and most of what he said couldn't be understood. Tomonori could tell there was something extremely wrong here; he had never seen him cry like this.

"Please calm down, Tsukasa…"

After a while, once Amou had calmed himself, Tomonori looked into his eyes and asked as calmly as he could as to not scare him, "What's wrong…?"

"Tomonori-san… It's Armageddon…. It's the end…"

---

"My Lord, please allow me to go to Earth. It has indeed been a while since they have properly been tested of their worthiness…"

Silence.

A smile.

"Yes, My Lord. I Taharial, the Angel of Purity, shall test the humans as they had 7 years ago on the Holy Day."

Walking away with a smile on his face, Taharial went to his personal space in the thread of existence to prepare. His destruction of all impurity was about to begin.

---

Kaname couldn't stop staring at the demon in the case. It's jaws flexed once more and the same angelic voice burst forth from its lips.

"What is the matter, my love?"

Itsuki came up behind Kaname and quietly stated, "That's all _it _talks about---"

The demon must have heard Itsuki, for it reared up and scratched its long clawed fingers upon the glass.

"I am no _it_… I am a _he_…"

Kaname raised his eyebrows. _He_ was _his_… lover? None of his memories could prove otherwise, but still, he decided not to trust this demon.

Kaname stepped forward but tensed a bit. Up close, it was ugly and distorted, its features that of a grotesque bat-man.

"Does this form not please you?" the demon asked with a slight lilt in his voice.

Kaname was once again surprised. Could it… _read minds_?

Suddenly, in a flash of light, the demon disappeared and was replaced with a human male about age 16, a bit taller than Kaname (about 5'8") with long red hair that flowed mid-thigh and pale, practically white skin. The most offsetting feature were his eyes; a pitch-black shade with deep indentures of purple.

"Does this please you, my love?"

There was no doubt that his appearance was intentionally androgynous, for his naked body withheld many feminine curves.

"What do you want? What did you come here for?" Kaname asked the demon through gritted teeth. He was tired of him calling him "my love."

Behind the glass, the demon chuckled eerily a bit.

"My dear sweet Baal, I came for _you_."

At that, Kaname's eyes widened beyond belief. This demon came for _him_?

"I know what you're thinking," the demon paced the floor slowly, his tail dragging behind him, "you're thinking 'why' and 'how'…I could tell you if it would please you…"

Kaname looked over his shoulder at Itsuki. Itsuki slowly nodded his head, his heart still uncertain.

"Please tell me…" Kaname said quietly. He didn't like being toyed with, but if he could get some answers, he'd do anything.

The demon smiled a bloodcurdling smile.

"Ever since you left us in that terrible civil war, dear Baal, I have been unfortunately bored in Hell. So I decided to track you down for fun. I knew you'd be hanging around somewhere on Earth, so I simply _sniffed_ you out. It led me here, to this little Japanese town." He pressed his hands against the glass and pleadingly whispered to Kaname, "I've wanted to see you so, Baal, that I've searched for what seemed like an eternity to find you…"

Kaname put his hands on the glass to match those of the demon's. The words inside him that suddenly came out were not his own...

"I've missed you too, Balan…"

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Okay, okay, I know that this is hardly any progression from the last chapter, but I'm trying to add as much detail as I can. I apologize if I'm boring you. But keep reading, I'm getting somewhere with this! Well, stick around for the next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6: Worries

**Author's Note: I must apologize for my prolonged absence. I've had a lot of work I've had to do and another story I'm working on... WITH VAMPIRES! But I haven't forgotten about this one, and I'll try not to leave everyone hanging in midair so long. Well, anyway, here's the sixth (and kinda, once again, short) chapter! I hope you like it!**

**Note: I DO NOT own any of the original Juvenile Orion characters (except the original ones created by me!)**

**----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter VI:**

**Worries**

Mana heard a slight knock at the door. Hurrying to it, she hoped it was Kaname or her aunt. She just wanted anyone to talk to. She had been sitting there for an eternity and she was desperate for someone to converse with.

Opening the door, Isshin Shiba stepped inside.

"Kirihara-chan, there's something very wrong. We must find the others."

Mana was surprised at his straightforward tone, but she could tell that this news was urgent. She decided it was best to go with him. But she thought about her aunt, coming home to an empty house. She decided she had better write a note.

"Shiba-sempai, please wait a moment."

Running into the kitchen, she grabbed a pen and a small scrap piece of paper she found on the counter and scribbled down 'Dear Auntie Natsumi, went with a friend to the mall. Be back this in later this evening.'

She placed it on the kitchen counter and ran back over to where Isshin was standing. Grabbing his hand, (and making him blush) they hurried out.

"Kirihara-chan, can you use your powers to locate them?" Isshin asked after running for a few seconds.

"Yes, I'll try."

But the truth was, she was too scared to use them. Horrid feelings began to flood her, and there was only one thing she could think of.

'Please be safe, Kaname…'

---

"Did you just call that thing… Balan?"

Suddenly Kaname was pulled back into the realm of the humans as he heard Itsuki's voice. He stared at the demon behind the glass. _Balan_… the name seemed to ring unpleasantly in his mind. It sounded so familiar in his mind, yet so unfamiliar on his tongue.

"Baal, you remember me!" the demon called Balan said lovingly. He pressed his hands firmer onto the glass, as if attempting to break it.

Itsuki stepped forward.

"Don't even think of escape. That glass is enchanted and cannot be broken by shear strength."

Balan decided not to press his luck. He saw that that little one was going to be trouble.

Sitting down Indian-style, Balan smiled, his razor-sharp teeth gleaming.

"So what do you plan on doing with me? Selling me to one of your human circuses? Experimenting on my beautiful body? Using me as a fortune teller? Or do you plan on sending me back to Hell empty-handed?"

The whole time Balan spoke, something inside Kaname shuddered. A sensation he had never felt before was growing inside him; something that was almost like---

"Come on Kaname," Itsuki said softly as he placed a warm hand on his shoulder, "let's get back to school. We can catch the last half of school. Besides, I've got to get to my part-time job at six I have to handle and my boss will kill me if I'm late."

As Itsuki began to lead Kaname away from Balan, the demon sprung up from his sitting position and rammed the glass. He began thrashing violently and screamed as loudly and as shrilly as he could.

"Baal, don't leave me hear! They mean to do horrible things to me! _Please_, help me!"

Kaname hurt a little. He didn't know why, but hearing his screaming damaged his heart.

He walked out of the tent and stopped to take in the cool afternoon air. It had been unpleasantly stuffy in the tents and it was relieving to get a breath.

"What time did you say it was?" he asked trying to get his mind off of the screaming of the demon.

Itsuki examined his watch. "It's about 12 o'clock noon. Why?"

"I want to see Mana. She should be in her History class by now. Come on. Let's go."

---

The angel sneered evilly and chuckled beneath his breath.

"Trgiaol and I will be so happy together… Once all of you are gone, we will be happy…"

He looked down upon the Earth and laughed. It was only a matter of time…

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ah yes, the plot thickens... (I've always wanted to say that.) One thing I want to say: I have a lot of trouble remembering the names the characters call each other, like Kirihara-chan or Shiba-sempai. I can't remember because I borrowed the manga from a friend. T.T I don't even own the manga! Plus, I'm still going to refer to Shiba-san as "Isshin." The name's grown on me. **

**W****ell, I'll try to update the next chapter soon! And hopefully (yet doubtfully) I'll try to update quicker than this time! Well, I guess I'll be seeing you in the seventh chapter!**


	7. Chapter 7: Sins

**Author's Note: And now begins the bulk of the story. After lagging in my research and looking up several different mythologies and labouring, and toiling, and sleeping, I am finally to the good stuff! If you've been snoozing til now, be ready! Anything could happen! Oh, I'm so excited, I could explode! Well, here it is, the seventh chapter of Angel's Calling! Note: I don't own** **Juvenile Orion, but I DO own the original characters I created. Thank you, and enjoy your ride.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter VII:**

**Sins**

As Kaname and Itsuki were walking along the railroad tracks to go to Mana's house, Kaname couldn't help but feel…. Strange… as if that demon had gotten into his soul and eaten a part of him. Just the way he had looked at him, with those calm beetle-black eyes and smiled at him with those perfect, straight, needle-like fangs, the way he had spoken to him so lovingly of a past he couldn't remember… It all seemed so…. Strange.

"Hey, Kaname, you okay?"

He was jolted from his thoughts and saw that Itsuki had stopped a couple of feet back. He looked up at the sky and closed his eyes.

"Why, Itsuki? Why did you make me see that… _thing_?"

Itsuki looked down at his feet, an ashamed frown brushing across his features.

"I just thought you wanted to know more about yourself… and when I heard him mention your demon name, I just thought---"

Their conversation was abruptly ended when they heard a small voice calling their names.

"Is that… Mana?" Kaname opened his eyes and setting them on the broad horizon, squinted against the brightness of the sun. And there, sure enough, he could see the tiny figures of Isshin and Mana running towards them from the distance.

Kaname bolted towards them at top speed. There shouldn't be a reason why they were so far out here during this time of the day. It was in the middle of school, and Kaname had never known Mana to skip class. Something must be wrong. Terribly wrong.

---

Tomonori had put the small boy to sleep. He had had to tell the others teachers that it was an emergency and that he needed to take Tsukasa home. As he sat alone in one of the numerous pews, he couldn't help but worry immensely. It wasn't like Tsukasa to be so frightened. Something must have scared him. Something horrible.

Meanwhile, the youth lay in the bed, clutching the covers close around him, the images of his dream still pounding against the insides of his skull. He couldn't forget the fire and brimstone, the black water lapping against the shore. And there he saw himself, standing on the edge of it all, and beside himself he saw a tall figure with long white hair and flowing pearl wings. There, he saw that the angel had clutched in his hand some strange object. He couldn't tell what it was exactly, but he knew it was the source of this whole mess. And that somehow, _he_ had caused it…

---

The angel sneered once more upon the Earth, his eyes gleaming. His hands traced around the small orb with which he withheld the sight of the planet, and chuckled.

"Taharial, are you sure you wish to test them?"

The Pure Angel turned swiftly on his heel to see the face of the small Bird Angel, his eyes wide with concern, his lips pushed out into a pout. Something within him longed for those lips, and yet if he allowed his mind to go to that, everything would be ruined.

"Yes, I am sure, Trgiaol," he looked down on the Bird Angel, for he was much shorter that himself. "I know my absence will trouble you, but never fear. I know what I am to do. I shall test them as they were seven years ago, and they shall either fall, or they shall rise again."

Trgiaol looked away, a look of shame wavering upon his features.

"Please, Taharial. I _know_ what you intend to do. I-- I can't let you…"

At this remark, Taharial grabbed the Bird Angel's tiny shoulders and squeezed them tight, causing a small squeak to escape his throat. He hadn't counted on him figuring out his plans, and indeed when he said that, he was more shocked than any other time before.

"Trgiaol, I _must_ have you. Being an angel is nothing, for I---" he paused, but decided to continue. If God decided to strike him down now, he wanted nothing more than to remember Trgiaol, just the way he was, "_I love you_."

Kissing his forehead quickly and dashing out the doorway, he ran to Gabriel's old chamber where he had to collect his item. He was relieved that nothing had happened, but he knew inside his heart of hearts that he had committed the worst sin of an angel. To love and to be an angel is to be branded by the black mark. It was the last thing he wanted, but his love was just too strong for him to control.

Back in the small chamber, the Bird Angel was left there standing, just as he had done to Taharial all that time ago. This must have been the way he felt, alone and scared and unsure of all the feelings welling up inside him. But he was an angel, and as long as he remained one, the word love would remain just that; a word.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Ah, angel angst is some of my favorite angst in the world. I love it! Well, please review and tell me what you think! I really hope that all are enjoying the story. Well, I suppose I'll see you again in the eighth chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8: Greetings

**AN: Well, I have finally returned. I'm sorry for anyone who was getting a little tired of waiting. I've been away for Spring Break and I've finally got my hands on a good internet source. Once more, I'm sorry! --cries-- Well, I hope you enjoy the eighth chapter! --bipolar moment--**

**-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 8:**

**Greetings**

"Israfel… Wake up…"

Amou's eyes opened slightly to see a heavenly figure stooping low over his sleeping body, his silvery eyes gleaming like clean knives in the darkness.

"Israfel….? My name's not Israfel, it's Amou…" he said quietly, his head still groggy with sleep.

"Hush Israfel… You need not speak. I'm here to ask of you a favor."

"A… favor…?"

The silvery eyes slit only slightly so that what little light in the room could not penetrate them so easily.

"Sit up, Israfel…"

Amou's large brown eyes opened slowly as he sat up.

"Who--- Who are you…?" he asked quietly, his voice still dreamlike.

"Just a friend is all. Now… Israfel… You must come with me. I have something.. I wish to show you."

The boy stared at him, his senses awakening slowly.

"But… Tomonori-san told me not to go with strangers."

A forceful hand gripped itself around his wrist and squeezed tightly.

"But I'm a friend, Israfel… You can trust me."

Amou's eyes went wide with fear.

"But… Tomonori-sa----"

His voice was silenced with a strong hand over his mouth. A blindingly bright light filtered into the room and both of them disappeared, leaving not a single trace of evidence that they were there.

Meanwhile, Tomonori slept in the other room, unaware of what had just happened.

---

"Mana! Why are you not at school? You worried me to death as I saw you running towards us!" Kaname leaned his hands on his knees to catch his breath.

The small pink-clad girl looked at the ground, too ashamed to look at him.

"I was sick and had to go home… Isshin came to my house and told me something was wrong," she paused a moment and looked back up at him, the shame retreating from her eyes, "What about you! YOU aren't at school either!"

Kaname smiled slightly and kissed her forehead lovingly.

Itsuki scoffed.

Isshin blushed.

"Well…. Itsuki told me I had to come here to see something---"

"What! It was SO important that it couldn't wait 'til AFTER school!"

He looked away. He didn't want to remember what he had seen in there.

"Well… yes. It WAS."

Itsuki looked over Kaname's shoulder to Mana. "Don't worry about him, he's just being a---"

Suddenly, a small ringing sound went off in Itsuki's pants, causing a strange stare from all his classmates. Turning around and pulling out the small cell phone, he whispered a quiet 'What is it?'

Silence.

Then suddenly, he snapped the phone back into his pocket and looked back over to them all, a serious look painted upon his features.

"You all can go back to school now. I-- I have to go do something."

Kaname glanced at him with a (for once) worried look.

"Do you need any help?"

Itsuki shook his head. His face withheld a bit of confidence, but it appeared as if it would break under the great strain Kaname knew it was under.

"Nah. I can handle this on my own. You guys head on back. I'll catch up to you all later." And with that, he began running back in the direction of the crater.

Kaname knew that he had to follow. It was something to do with Balan. Deep in his gut, he knew it. Once he saw that Itsuki had disappeared from view, he looked back to Isshin and Mana and said a simple 'Let's go' and sure enough, they followed.

---

Tomonori was suddenly bolted from his nap, his eyes traced across the room. Something wasn't right. He felt it in his gut.

He snapped to and ran towards Amou's room. He creaked the door open slightly, only enough to make a small whisper.

"Tsukasa? Are you asleep?"

He poked his head within the door, looking around in the still darkness, hoping to see Amou's small outline in the grey shadows. But he didn't. He rushed inside, pealing the covers from the bed in a desperate search for his little Tsukasa. But he wasn't there. He was gone.

---

"Status report."

"Damage is rather severe on the equipment. Several are wounded, but luckily, no one was killed."

"Where is _it_?"

"_That_…. We are not so sure of."

Itsuki made a sour face. What luck. Maybe he shouldn't have shown Kaname to Balan. Maybe it triggered something in the demon's mind that made him go crazy…

"Sir?"

Itsuki broke from his thoughts and looked back up.

"Yes?" He looked at the person addressing him ,and saw it to be a different woman from the one who gave him the damage report. More bad news? He felt almost ill, thinking about all the money that would have to go into repairing all the broken epuipment...

"Umm… Some people are here to see you--"

Itsuki felt a heavy arm wrap itself around his neck. He _almost_ allowed himself to be seen blushing. _Almost_. He hadn't needed to be a brain surgeon to figure out who it was.

He sighed.

"Guys, I told you to go back to school. You shouldn't be here."

Kaname looked over his shoulder and into Itsuki's optics fondly, his eyes unusually soft (which allowed Itsuki to feel a bit shocked.) Behind him stood frail Mana, and behind her was tall and brooding Isshin.

"We couldn't just leave you here… It would be so---"

"Oh BAAAAL!"

All their heads turned upwardto see the pale figure with the long red mane staring down at them from atop the rafters of the small green tent, his wide black wings laying quietly at his sides.

"So you decided to come back to me my dear sweet Baal."

The demon gave a small chortle before taking one large bound down from the rafters-- Straight towards Kaname.

**--------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**AN: --Eats another Twinkie-- Ah yes, the Twinkies have RETURNED! Sorry about the crappiness of this chapter! --bow bow-- I'm getting there! The big finale should be close at hand! What does Taharial want with Amou? What is up with Balan's obsession? WILL KANAME AND ITSUKI _EVER_ HOOK UP?**

**Well... I'm not sure yet. Or am I...? --Twilight Zone music-- **

**Well, I hope to post the next one soon! (But be patient... It takes me a while to generate these ideas...) R&R!**


	9. Chapter 9: Memories

**Author's note: I am SO SORRY for the delay. I'm constantly having to move from place to place and to be able to sit down and write now at this point in my life is GOOD. PLEASE be patient with me. I'm trying my best to add more and more to these chapters. I even tried to make this one longer than the others. So if I don't update fo a while, PLEASE don't give up on me. Thank you, and enjoy the ninth chapter! Note: I don't own Juvenile Orion or its characters, but my original ones ARE mine.

* * *

**

**Chapter 9:**

**Memories**

There was no time to react.

The next thing Kaname knew was that he was lying flat on his back on the ground, long wisps of red hair falling into his face. If he hadn't been so surprised by the form on top of him, he would have been complaining that he was gagging on the hair.

Itsuki, Mana, and Isshin were frozen in horror as Kaname looked back up at them. They didn't move or blink-- or breathe. What was going on? How could they not be breathing?

"Don't worry, Baal. I've momentarily frozen time. You need not worry about your little human…" he paused a moment, his deep black eyes flicking from Kaname to his companions then back to Kaname, "_friends_." He spat the word out like poison.

"What the Hell do you, want?" Kaname asked through clenched teeth as he tried to wring his wrists free of the grip, yet failing.

"I want you to remember…" the voice not two inches from his face purred, "I want you to remember the sweetness of Hell."

Kaname struggled once more, then gave up.

"Will you let them go?"

Balan smirked fiendishly and at that moment, Kaname realized it was all just a game to him. And he was enjoying every moment of it.

"Perhaps…" he purred again as he flung his long red hair out of Kaname's face.

Then something happened that Kaname hadn't expected. Balan kissed him; though lightly, it caused a tingle in his lips that trailed down his neck, and into his stomach, causing a sweet eruption of butterflies. Something inside him told him it was all so… right.

Then he realized the tingle was becoming painful, more like knives. What the Hell---

He pushed Balan off from over top of him to see that he was surrounded by a large reddened field of grass, blazing in a hot wind like dancing fire. Far off in the distance, he could see a tall blackened structure that appeared to be ripping the sky of Hell a new one.

Balan stood up, and he pulled up Kaname into a standing position.

"Where---"

"Where are we? Hell, my love."

Kaname was really beginning to get annoyed by this whole mind-reading thing.

Balan walked out a few paces then turned back to Kaname, his red hair cascading around his body wildly and his beetle eyes agleam.

"This was your home for many millennia, and this all occurred only about ten Earth years ago. Indeed, a tragedy."

Balan snapped his fingers and they were instantly transported into the black structure Kaname had noticed earlier. There they stood before a tall, highly decorated (not to mention cushy) altar, and those who sat upon it took Kaname's breath away.

Indeed, he saw the red hair and piercing midnight eyes and knew who it was immediately-- Balan.

Yet, here in Hell, he held the visage of an angel, whereas on Earth, he seemed a bit more… demonic-appearing. White robes (if you could call the tiny pieces of cloth that) clung tightly to his skin and folded perfectly into the floor. The red hair also hung down to the floor; but it was much longer than that of present-Balan, and was shinier and silkier than any hair he had ever seen. And the eyes-- jovial and joyous instead of sad and hungry.

But Kaname couldn't contain his awe. He saw himself there as well.

Baal sat mightily beside Balan; strength in comparison to beauty, both of them mighty in their own way.

"I was a prince of Hell and you were my general. Both in love."

Kaname looked away, feeling a flush creep into his cheeks. The thought that he had been in love with so vile a creature struck a chord in him, yet it oddly made sense to him. He himself was a vile creature.

He heard a snap of Balan's fingers and looked up to see a wide battlefield, and there at the lead was none other than Baal, the general of Hell's armies.

"About nine years ago, I had to see you off…" Balan's voice was distant; pained, "I had to see you off for Hell was in civil war. You were to lead our order to victory, but--"

Balan couldn't go on.

It was suddenly as if Kaname's heart had been stabbed by a knife. Could he feel-- sympathy?

Balan snapped his fingers once more, and there Kaname saw Balan, sitting on his lonely altar, wiping away tears. A thought passed him. 'So demons _can_ cry…'

"I was heartbroken. To tell you the truth, I wasn't bored in Hell without you. The truth is... I was... in love."

Kaname suddenly felt the air around him shift, and there, hugging his shoulders, was Balan.

"I did this all for you! Please, Baal, come back to me!"

For a moment, Kaname considered. Then he remembered Mana. He couldn't just leave her behind…

"No. I can't."

He heard a snap of Balan's fingers. He felt the strong grip surrounding his shoulders cease. His eyes, of all the times they had appeared hungry and yearning, were now empty.

"That _girl_…"

Suddenly things began moving again. Itsuki, Mana, and Isshin were suddenly rushing to Kaname, their eyes filled with worry.

Mana was the first to reach Kaname. "Kaname! Are you al--"

"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH! _NO ONE _WILL TAKE MY KANAME FROM ME!"

They all turned to see the once pale and fragile red-headed demon turn back into the ferocious insectinoid he had been when Kaname had first seen him. Now that he had tried negotiations and failed, he was going to take back what was his-- by force.

Just as he was about to fly right straight into Mana, a bright cross of light appeared in his way, forcing him to screech out in agony.

"What are you doing here? Shouldn't you all be in school?"

They heard the all familiar voice come from behind them.

Nakaura-sensei. He had finally come to join the fight.

All of them were present to face off against the monster; all but one.

Where was Amou…?

* * *

**Well, I'm leaving you with a thought. Where IS Amou? Who knows. Well,_ I_ do, but, yeah, it wouldn't be a good idea to share it. It's a secret. So, PLEASE review and tell me what you think!**


	10. Chapter 10: Tears

**AN: Well, here I am. I'm so sorry for the EXTREME delay! I've been away and haven't had a computer to type on. But here I am, on another update! I hope you haven't completely forgotten about the story. This is a pretty good chapter. A LOT happens. Well... in MY opinion at least... I mean... you may not think so, but I do... Well, anyway, please R&R!**

**NOTE: I do not own Juvenile Orion or its characters. But my own created characters are _MINE_ respectfully. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 10:**

**Tears**

The small form at the Pure Angel's side had stopped struggling only moments ago. He had decided that wasting his energy was just a waste of his time. His hair was mildly bloodied by where he had had his head rammed into a wall by accident and a small part of his rib was fractured from where he had been slammed into the hard stony floor.

"You know, Israfel, I don't want to dirty my hands on your innocent blood. Just do as I say, and I will not be forced to hurt you."

Amou sat up only slightly, but had to lay down once more. His head spun like an out-of-control top and everything in the room was but a blur. He could do nothing. He now realized how truly helpless he was.

Then the thought crossed his mind.

'If only Tomonori-san were here…'

"Who is this "Tomonori-san" of which you speak?"

Amou's eyes widened in fear. How could he have known he was thinking about him? He stared up into Taharial's pure cold silver eyes; a small trickle of blood leaked from the deep gash in his head.

"T--Tomonori-s--san is…. I--It's none of your business." He hadn't managed to say it with much strength. In fact, it came out in a pitiful whisper that caused the Pure Angel to snicker devilishly.

"Let me guess. Is he the only one that matters to you? Is he the one you'd do anything for, even denying your own existence just to see him smile…?"

Taharial walked over to a dark corner on the opposite side of the chamber and reached into the darkness. In his hand, Amou could see a glowing white orb, about the size of an orange. The lights sometimes grew brighter; at other times dimmer.

"I too, feel that way about a special someone. My life is meaningless without him. I would do anything for him…" The Pure Angel turned to him, his eyes lit up wildly by the light of the orb, "_Anything_."

Amou looked as best at the glowing orb as he could, yet the pounding in his head was preventing him from taking in a lot of what he was seeing. But he suddenly snapped into full comprehension as he saw his Tomonori-san and the gang fighting a large white demon with a red mane and blackened wings.

_"I'LL KILL YOU, YOU LITTLE BITCH! NO ONE WILL TAKE MY KANAME FROM ME!" _

That was the first and last thing Amou heard as the small orb closed up in the hand of the pure angel.

"Dear Israfel… You do not want them hurt, do you? If not, I suggest you do exactly as I say…"

Amou thought for a moment. It didn't make any sense. How would this angel prevent--

Then it hit him.

"You… Are YOU the one that released that beast from the underworld?"

Taharial smirked.

"You were always the smart one, weren't you, Israfel? Yes, I am the one who led the beast to Kaname and am also the only on who can put him back into his prison. I was the one who heard its far-off cries and got a sudden idea.

I watched it in my orb; the poor broken-hearted thing transformed slowly into a crazed animal, hungry for its long lost love. I then decided to strike a deal with it. I would lead him to His sweet Baal if he would eliminate his friends…" his smirk widened, and what little light in the room illuminated it to give him the look of a crazed demon, "All except YOU."

"M--Me…?" Amou stuttered out, his eyes widening in fright, "What do you need me for?"

Taharial turned away from him once again and reached back into the darkness. He pulled out a gleaming object, even brighter than the orb. He held it out to Amou with an ever-widening grin.

"Play Gabriel's Horn for me, or I shall allow them all to _DIE_!"

---

As the others raced about, trying to figure out a way to restrain Balan, Kaname could only think of one thing.

_'He called me by my _real _name…'_

It was, despite how insignificant to all the others it was, a great distraction to him. Why would he suddenly call him by his name, unless he had--

"KANAME-KUN!"

He was snapped from his trance as he heard Mana's voice ring out loud and shrill. His eyes traced to where her scream had come and gasped.

Balan had her in his grasp, insectinoid fangs stretched in place over her pale neck, saliva dripping maliciously.

"MANA!"

He jumped over the unconscious Isshin (who had been thrown violently into the ground after one of his attacks had failed) and ran to Balan at top speed.

"LET HER GO!" he screamed at the top of his lungs.

Balan eyes gleamed evilly as a horribly wicked idea came to him.

"Very well…"

He threw Mana as if she was a small tennis ball across the tent-room and into a ruined pile of machinery. There came a sickening crunch from where she hit.

Suddenly, Itsuki sprang from behind Kaname and into Balan, his hands drawn before him in a psychic attack.

Kaname stared at Itsuki, his eyes amazed by the raw aura coming from Itsuki's open palms.

"KANAME! GET KIRIHARA! HURRY!"

Kaname had almost forgotten about her, but now that he remembered, his eyes widened in fear.

He darted across the floor desperately, straight to the pile of ruination where Mana had landed. And as he saw her, he couldn't breathe for the first time.

She lay there, all of her bones broken. Some poked out painfully while others remained crushed inside her body. Blood dripped and oozed out of punctures made by parts of the broken metal.

"M--Mana…." he stuttered, coming to a horrid realization.

He knew she wouldn't make it.

He gathered up her broken body as she coughed up a bit of red liquid.

"K-- Kaname…. Kun….? Is…. That…. You….?"

"Yes, Mana, I'm here… Please… We'll get you to a hospital… Just… Please… Don't die.."

"Ka… na…me… I….. I am… Sorry….."

Even though a battle raged all around them, time stood still for Kaname. All he could think about was how much he wished they had had more time together; how much he wished he hadn't been so stubborn about expressing his feelings; how much he would miss her when she---

"Please, Mana, you can't die!"

"I… love… you…"

He cried then. For the first time in the longest time, he cried. He cried as though no one was around; as if everyone was dead; as if he was the last person on Earth. The tears the he had refused to cry all the times he had ever been hurt spilled down his cheeks and onto Mana's pink school-girl uniform.

He was the first to know, and at this moment, the only one to know.

She was dead.

* * *

**Yes, I am prepared for the angry Mana-fans. Hopefully, if you ARE a Mana fan and are reading this, flames will be ignored by me doing this:**

**--puts hands on ears and goes-- LA LA LA! I'M NOT LISTENING!**

**Yes, I know, that is very juvenile, but please, no flames. But don't let it stop the reviews! Please be patient for my next update! PLEASE!**


	11. Chapter 11: Reunions

**AN: After an extremely lenghty hiatus, I have returned! I have typed up all of the story, and all shall be posted at this very period in time. I've practically jammed everything into the final three chapters, and I hope it shall be a finale to enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own Juvenile Orion or any of its characters. My created ones, however, DO belong to me.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 11:**

**Reunions**

"Kaname, I can't hold him off any longer!"

The sound of Itsuki's voice was the only thing Kaname heard as he stared at the body of his dead girlfriend.

He heard his voice, loud and clear, yet his body had frozen up entirely. Beads of sweat began to pour down his forehead, and he felt the swift pounding in his ears that initiated transformation.

'Not now… please…'

Suddenly, as he felt the demonic presence within him rip his soul apart, he let out an anguished cry as his body slowly began to take shape. Black wings sprouted as they painfully asserted their way out of his back, horns grew up through his hair, and gleaming fangs sharpened to a point in his jowls.

He was no longer Kaname. Baal had taken over, just to see how his lover was doing.

Like a bullet, Baal flew over to Itsuki, knocked him out of his stance and onto the ground, and had Balan down on the ground in a matter of seconds.

"Well, Balan…"

Surprisingly, Baal's voice was not as terrifying as one would expect. In fact, it was quite calming and soothing, yet retained an evil aura that sent a chill down his lover's spine.

"My sweet Baal! You have returned to me!" his voice was near cracking as it shook deep within his chest. True, demons were far from the crying type, but he could not retain his tears of joy. Oh how he had longed for his love to return to him…

"Please, I heard you belly-aching over my host. You've forgotten about me…"

At this remark, all the hope that Balan had crushed away and melted.

"But… I wasn't thinking… I've begun to have feelings for the boy because he hides your soul. Please, Baal, you mustn't punish me! I love you and only you!"

Baal only scoffed, his ever-reddening eyes drilling holes into Balan's skull.

"PLEASE, BAAL, I'D DO ANYTHING FOR YOU!"

"Then DIE!"

Suddenly, a forceful hand that had been holding Balan in place snatched down around his pale and slender neck, and as his oxygen began to leave his body, he let out a loud screech of pain. What was going on? He couldn't understand why his life-long love would do this to him…?

From where he was standing about fifty feet away, Tomonori had seen Kaname's transformation, and his sudden attack upon the other demon. Even though he was far from familiar of the two's connection, he could sense a spark between the two; he was completely clueless that they had been lovers, for he had not been around Balan (and his blabbering) for very long.

His best plan of action would be to make sure that the victor of the struggle would have to be contained. He would most indefinitely have to be ready.

Isshin, still unaware of Mana's death, rose up from the rubble he had been thrown into and joined Tomonori's side.

"Nakaura-sensei… what's going on?" he asked, spellbound by the sight.

But Tomonori hadn't heard him, for after his conclusions had been drawn as to how to deal with the demons, his mind had drifted along elsewhere. He was worried. His Tsukasa was nowhere to be found. He had been stolen from him, and he wanted him back. If only he hadn't been so powerless to stop the culprits… If only he had been there for him…

He wasn't sure, but Tomonori felt that deep inside, he loved the little angel more than he thought…

Balan continued to struggle, and panic began to arise in him.

If he died, his soul would automatically return to Hell, and no doubt, his love would crush his body so he could never see him again. Just the thought of being alone again… The thought of another lonely millennia in those deep dark pits without was enough to make a fresh new batch of tears roll down his cheeks.

"P-- Please, Baal… I'm sorry, I didn't mean to--"

"We shall discuss it when we get to Hell, my love."

And then the hope returned. He was coming with him! His heart leapt wildly into his throat, but then sprinted back down into his chest for fear of being strangled.

He didn't mind the pain any more. He knew it was only necessary to get his soul back into Hell. And then Baal would be there. Smiling winningly just like he used to.

Balan felt a loving hand caress his cheek, and tender lips kiss his own.

And then, as he felt death upon him, he felt his soul lift up and out, and then flying away from his body.

Baal felt the last bit of life escape him.

"I shall join you, my love…"

Releasing his hold on the frail and fragile neck, he brought his hand to his chest, and after the claws rested there a few moments, plunged them straight into his heart. The feeling of death was intoxicating for him, and suddenly, he could remember the thrill of battle, the rush of heat as he scourged the battlefields of Hell, the sudden and almost erotic feeling of death.

And then he remembered wandering in the abyss for ages, for unlike minor demons, his soul was much too strong to shatter. And then he remembered seeing a young baby boy, incubating ever so silently in his mother's womb, and then he remembered birth.

Each and every one of Kaname's experiences he felt as his own; from joy, to sadness, to anger, to love.

Yet, he could never forget Balan. He tried to pretend that Mana was Balan, kissing him, holding him, telling him "I love you." And though he knew he could release his soul through death, he preferred to hold no high hopes, for perhaps Balan had moved on, or maybe he too was dead.

And then, when Kaname found his long lost love, his heart (if that was really what you could call it) exploded with joy. Yet he knew he could never act unless Mana released him, or Kaname let his guard down.

And here he was, letting death embrace him again, only now it would bring him back to the one he loved.

But Tomonori couldn't understand what was going on. Why was Kaname trying to kill himself?

Suddenly, he saw Itsuki dart past, running toward the dying demon at top speed.

"Kaname! STOP!"

Yet it was too late. The demon's body slumped to the ground, and its soul lifted to join Balan's. As it fell, it seemed to melt away into Kaname's half-naked figure (his shirt was gone, but he still luckily had his pants), and as Itsuki ran up to his battered form, he felt tears come into his eyes.

He grabbed Kaname's practically lifeless body and screamed at him.

"You CAN'T die, Kaname! I won't let you go!"

Hot burning tears rolled down his cheeks. To think he'd never see his friend again. He had gone through this once, and he had been resurrected when he turned into a demon egg and Mana set Kaname's deep-seated soul free.

But the demon was gone, and Itsuki didn't care about where Mana was now.

All he cared about was seeing Kaname again.

---

The orb crushed like a small paper crane in the Pure Angel's hands. He clenched Gabriel's Horn in anger, being careful not to crush it as well.

"Those--- _insolent_… little… brats…"

Here he could see all of his plans crumbling. He had hoped that Balan would remain alive just a bit longer so he could send him orders to eliminate the brats and their priest if things went wrong. He had hoped to keep his hands clean, but now he saw he would have to do things himself.

Stomping gracefully (if it's at all possible) over to Amou, he reached down and pulled him up by the hair.

"God wanted me to test them, and if they passed the demon, it's time we lit an even more frightening fuse…"

Amou squeaked as he felt his hair being pulled out, and he closed his eyes to fight back the tears. He begged that Tomonori would be there when he opened his eyes, and that he would be safe in his arms, unafraid of everything. Forever safe.

But when he opened them, he could see he was floating directly above all of his friends. Taharial's head almost grazed the circus-tent's ceiling because they were so high up.

"Hello, my humans. I am the Angel of Purity, and have come to test you like those seven years ago. Let us see if you can survive Armageddon…"

* * *

**A.N.: HAHA Karasu Star here! HAHAAHAHHA, I'm taking over:P Okay, now she's back... darn. BYE!**

**OMG, my itoko is so retarded.**

**KStar: HEY! BAKA!**

**Anyways, insane angels rock. A lot. But anyway, read on to chapter 12!**


	12. Chapter 12: Revolutions

**AN: Whoo!**

**DISCLAIMER: Juvenile Orion does not belong to me, nor do its characters. But my created characters ARE mine. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 12:**

**Revolutions**

Itsuki wiped away his tears and stood up, yet his head told him to sit down. His legs were unsteady and he thought that at any moment he might topple flat onto his face.

Taharial, with Amou at his side, slowly floated down to perch on top of the tank that Balan had been kept in.

"My dear sweet Israfel, if you would be so kind as to be the fire to light the fuse?"

Taharial held out Gabriel's Horn for him to take, and as he stared at it's beautiful golden surface, his mind went blank.

'If I refuse, they die. If I agree, they die, along with all of the rest of the humans in existence.'

The vision that he had had before, of him standing on the blackened beach with the Horn in his hand suddenly flashed in his mind.

"Israfel, you are testing my patience. Play the Horn or see your friends die."

"P--Please… tell me why you are doing this…" Amou whispered, feeling small tears of frustration well up in his eyes.

"I want every single imperfect human gone! I want to be left with my own agenda of never having to wipe their sins clean so that I may be with--"

"Angel of Purity, stop this nonsense."

Taharial's eyes flickered to the entrance of the tent, and there he saw his object of desires, his Trgiaol, enter the room.

Trgiaol walked gracefully, almost as if he never touched the ground, toward Taharial. As he passed the almost dead Kaname, the crying Itsuki, the somber Isshin, and the wide-eyed Tomonori, he shook his head in disapproval.

"Taharial, look at them. This isn't the world you were created to destroy. Your job is too help them cleanse their spirits and help them on their ascension to being a better person."

Taharial's gleaming silver eyes remained stolid, yet he couldn't help but soften them as he felt Trgiaol come nearer. Oh, how he longed to be forever embraced by him. How he longed to stare into those lovely black eyes for eternity, touch those beautiful hazel strands of hair, feel his small and fragile body curled up beside him.

"Please, Trgiaol I'll do anything to be with you… I love you…"

Trgiaol, for the first time since Taharial had gotten hits stupid plan of his going through his silver head, smiled.

"And I love you Taharial. And that is why I must do this…"

Trgiaol reached around his back and grabbed one of his large manila wings. With one swift tug and all the force his little body could muster, a sickening ripping sound echoed throughout the silent tent.

His left wing fell uselessly to the ground.

He did the same to his right wing, and as they lay uselessly on the ground, he fell to his knees and held back tears of pain.

Taharial could only stare, but then as he realized is Bird Angel was in pain, dropped Amou's hair and flew with all the speed his wings would allow over to the fallen angel's form.

"Taharial… Please… don't… hurt…. Them…"

Taharial lifted Trgiaol to his feet, and as he turned to the others to speak, his eyes were no longer crazed or wild.

"I… am sorry…. There is no repentance for what I have done to you. There.. Is.. Nothing that can be done…"

His eyes fell on Kaname's slumbering form.

At this point, Itsuki was as mad as Hell, and ready to kill just for a taste of blood.

"Sorry? You say you're sorry and that's all? YOU CAN'T JUST SAY SORRY! IT WON'T BRING HIM BACK!"

Suddenly a wave of energy emitted from Itsuki's body, and almost knocked everyone flat on his or her bums.

Itsuki suddenly stared at his hands, at this strange wave of energy, then looked back up at the angels.

Trgiaol just smiled.

"Perhaps you have a recessive trait of having powers just like your sister. Her powers are rather strange…"

"How do you know about Haruna..?"

Trgiaol's smile widened, despite the pain in his back.

"I _am_ an Angel, Itsuki…"

Taharial smiled down at his small counterpart, and as they began to walk out of the tent and into their new world, he had to ask, "Will he be able to do it?"

Trgiaol nodded.

"He'll figure it out."

---

"Tsukasa! Tsukasa!"

Tomonori ran over to the tank and yelled up at the unconscious boy. He was safe! Thank God, his Tsukasa was safe!

His eyes slowly fluttered open, and he scooted over to the edge, smiling down at Tomonori. The blood mussing his hair was unbecoming, and the few bruises that lined his cheeks didn't help him.

"I'm fine, Tomonori-san."

He wobbled to his feet, nearly falling.

"Jump down and I'll catch you. I promise."

After being through so much, Amou wasn't afraid of a little seven-foot jump, but he didn't want to give Tomonori any more of a heart attack.

Gingerly he jumped down into Tomonori's arms, and for a moment, he held him there, so glad he was safe.

"Tsukasa… I don't want you to be in anymore danger… I was so scared that someone had stolen you away from me forever…"

Tsukasa looked up at Tomonori with his large brown eyes and smiled.

"I can take care of myself, Tomonori-san…"

He stood on tiptoes to kiss Tomonori, but not on the cheek. Oh no. In all of this, as he watched Baal and Balan and Kaname and Mana and Itsuki, he realized one thing.

He had fallen in love with the priest.

And so had the priest with he.

It was a wonderful feeling, this kiss. It had seemed they had both waited so long for it, and despite Tomonori's priesthood, despite Amou's angelhood, they were in love.

Suddenly, Amou pulled away.

"Please.. We need to see about Kaname!"

Tomonori nodded swiftly, and as they both rushed over to their fallen friend, both of their hearts raced quickly. Perhaps out of concern; perhaps out of the rush of true love."

---

Itsuki held Kaname's dying form close to him. He didn't care how much blood got on his shirt; he wouldn't let him go.

"Please, Kaname… If you die, I'll never forgive you… I'll hate you forever…"

Yet he knew it was untrue. Kaname was all he had left, besides Haruna. But she was his sister, and really, there wasn't much of a connection between them.

He _needed_ Kaname.

He _loved_ Kaname.

"Please… I love you…"

Suddenly, the same warmth that Mana had in her fingertips came to his, and he could feel the warmth spread all around Kaname's cold body. His eyes widened as he saw the deep gash that Baal had given him in his chest disappear, leaving a bit of blood on his chest.

And then his eyes fluttered open.

"I-- Itsuki…?"

He heard the voice he had never thought he would hear again, and practically huggled the life out of him.

"You bastard, I thought you were going to leave me!"

"Did I hear you say… you loved me…?"

Itsuki's eyes widened, and he released Kaname and blinked as if he had no clue what he was talking about.

"Me? Love you? Come on… I mean--"

Kaname raised a hand to silence him.

"I always knew you did. You don't have to play dumb."

For a moment, their eyes locked. Itsuki's larger hazel optics seemed warm and comforting for Kaname's charcoal ones. And he smiled.

Isshin was the one to break the silence.

"Where is Kirihara-chan?"

Kaname's eyes strayed from Itsuki's over to the pile of rubble where she lay. In all this chaos, her death had almost been forgotten. For that, Kaname felt rotten.

"She is… over there…"

He pointed to the ruined machinery, and Isshin, Tomonori, and Amou ran over to see her.

For the longest time, Itsuki kneeled beside Kaname who had been able to get to a sitting position.

Silence.

"She's dead, isn't she…?"

Kaname felt the weighing silence close in on him.

"Yes."

Itsuki could tell Kaname was ready to cry again, so he held out his arms and pulled him into a close hug.

"I'm sorry… Even though I was jealous, I didn't want her to die."

"I know… But… I have to move on. I can't let my life end because of this. I know I must forever cherish her memory and hope that she's in a better place."

Itsuki smiled.

" I know she is."

* * *

**AN: Well, here's pretty much where all the importantness ends. Chapter 13 could sort of be counted as an epilogue type thingy, so read on to see the magnificent ending!**

**Karasu Star: Hey... hehe, I'm going to say that... THIS ENDING ROCKS! Die, Mana, Die... Haha... And, uhm, TOMONORI X AMOU! Yeah, and, before I go, I want to rub it in your faces that I got to read this before you guys did :P **

**I apologize. She's kind of... messed up in the head. Well, read on and don't forget to review!**


	13. Chapter 13: Orions

**AN: Well, for every beginning, there must be an ending. I've made this as gratuitous to the fangirls as possible, so for all the fans of Mana and Kaname getting together, I apologize. But this is MY story. :P**

**Karasu Star: Taking over again... To the above coment: Kaname and Itsuki is WAY better. DIE MANA DIE! Ahem... Back to you, Itoko-chan!**

**Just in case anyone is wondering, I'm at her house right now. And she keeps stealing the keyboard from me. But, anyways, here it is, the FINAL CHAPTER! DUN DUN DUNNNN!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own Juvenile Orion or its characters. But my own characters are well... mine. Thank you.**

* * *

**Chapter 13:**

**Orions**

The funeral happened a week later. The five heroes sat closest to the open coffin, to see her peaceful smile one last time before she would join with the Earth once more.

Her aunt sat a row back, tears streaming down her face. She hadn't gotten to say goodbye, and the regret ached in her chest.

Gabriel was there, his stern eyes on the coffin. His master would pick him up any minute, but he wanted to see the brave girl one last time.

Taharial and Trgiaol were there, wings gone and fingers laced. Taharial could barely cope with his guilt, and sat far back. Yet he had promised Trgiaol that he would speak with Kaname before they made their trip to London, a place that Trgiaol had always dreamed of going to.

Kaoru had planned on being there, but since she had moved away after the first day she attended Mana's school, she didn't get to make it.

It was a rather exclusive funeral, and only a few other students who had been good friends with Mana were there.

The funeral ended quickly and the body was lowered into the ground, and soon a few men were already working on covering up the coffin in dirt.

Kaname got up from his seat and decided it would be best to start walking home so as to not scare his sister. He hadn't told her about Mana's death. Frankly, when he got home that night on the day that she died, he didn't think about anything. He just needed… Sleep.

The week had been extremely uneventful leading up to the funeral, all except Amou walking into the class one day with a huge grin on his face. Of course, the students had approached him and asked him why he was more chipper than usual, but he would wink and say something like, "It's my little secret."

Kaname could only guess that he and the priest had "exchanged feelings," but then again, he didn't think Tomonori was that type.

Isshin had been in a constant sullen mood. He was taking Mana's death even worse than Kaname was, and he didn't put his heart into anything at all. With his fiancée constantly bugging him and his mother scolding him, he felt that nothing was ever going to be fine again.

Well, that is, until he caught another girl's eye.

They've been dating for about three days now.

And then there was Itsuki. Sweet Itsuki had done everything in his power to please Kaname; from giving him answers to assignments (which was surprising, seeing as how Itsuki hardly ever did his work), sharing his lunch, and being at his side always. Kaname couldn't help but smile.

But then he wondered about those demons. Maybe Balan had forgotten all about him and was now happy with his love…

---

The two demons lay intertwined on the red silk sheets. The smaller of the two raised his head from its position on the larger one's chest, and looked up into his red eyes.

"My love, I am so glad you have forgiven me for having a crush on that boy… It was a mistake…"

"Please, Balan, you need not apologize.." he leaned in and pecked his little lover's lips, "I know that you love only me and I love only you."

Balan snuggled deeper into Baal's chest. Not only had Baal given up his position as a general, but they were also betrothed. Soon, he would have a beautiful bloodstone ring snug on his finger, symbolizing their eternal love.

"Will you miss the boy at all…?" he asked after a time.

Baal smiled and, stroking some of the red strands of hair out of Balan's eyes and looking deep into those beautiful blackish-violet pools, answered. "Not one bit."

---

"Kaname… Taharial wishes to speak with you."

The black-haired boy turned and looked at the Bird Angel-- correction, _former_ Bird Angel-- and questioned, "About what…?"

Taharial stepped forward from Trgiaol's side and looked away.

"I… must apologize for what I have done. What I did was foolish. I got her killed and there is no one to blame but myself. I--"

"You don't have to apologize. I understand there is nothing that can be done to bring her back, and I know I have to move on."

Taharial nodded sadly and Trgiaol squeezed his hand tighter, then let go and motioned to go on ahead.

"Kaname, I believe everything happens for a purpose. God made it that way. If I hadn't been warned about Taharial's suspicious behavior, all of you would have probably been killed. God knew the whole time, and he wouldn't allow his most precious creatures be destroyed. But, I do not mean to preach to you. If you take offense, I apologize. Until we meet again"

Trgiaol darted off in the direction that his love had gone, and grabbing onto his arm, smiled up at him.

"I hope this is a happy ending for all…"

Taharial smiled down at him.

"Yes, I believe it shall be."

Kaname looked at the ground, his mind filled with fleeting images of everything in his memories. It seemed unfair that Mana was dead, yet there was no denying the fact that deep down, everything happened for a reason. Maybe… maybe Mana was gone because--

"Kaname!"

Kaname looked up and saw Itsuki running at him from a distance, and when he reached him, he had to bend over to catch his breath.

"Itsuki.. What is it…?"

Itsuki stood up and said, "I was just wondering where you were going. That's all."

Kaname smiled playfully at him and said, "Being a bit clingy, are we Itsuki?"

Itsuki blushed.

"I… just want to be there for you is all…"

Kaname walked over closer to Itsuki.

"Is it because you pity me, or is it out of love…?"

Itsuki blushed even redder, and his eyes looked at his feet.

"I…. I love you Kaname…"

Kaname leaned in and kissed Itsuki gently.

"And I you, Itsuki."

For a moment, Itsuki's brain wouldn't click. It seemed as if he was frozen in time, staring into Kaname's deep charcoal eyes.

And then he realized it.

He loved him.

Kaname backed away from Itsuki, and placed his hands behind his head nonchalantly. He knew that though Mana was gone, it didn't mean that he would have to stop living. Itsuki loved him, and Kaname knew he loved him too.

As the sun slowly set behind the horizon, Tomonori and Amou, fingers laced, walked up beside Kaname and Itsuki, and soon Isshin joined them too.

For a moment, they forgot about all the pain they had been through, all the worries and demons and angels they had seen, and could only see the beautiful stars that began to twinkle as the sun slipped away.

Then they saw it.

The beautiful galaxy they had seen ion the night they had watched the fireworks.

They couldn't help but smile as their eyes beheld the beauty of it. Their galaxy. Their universe.

Their Orion…

* * *

**AN: Well, I hope that everyone enjoyed my own version of a sequel to the manga. **

**Just in case anyone says anything, there are, I believe, two different Israfels. One is the Angel of Music while the other is destined to blow Gabriel's Horn and bring about the Apocolypse. I had to combine them for story's sake.**

**And now for the thankyous to my 11 reviewers! YAY!**

**Karasu Star: (my itoko) for putting the --whipcrack-- on me when I was in a slump. She was very nice and reviewing, and very... reviewey...**

PsychoKitty13: Thank you ever-so much for the lengthy reviews! It gave me a lot of encouragement to continue from the very beginning, and so, here I am, at the end, thanking you!

**Ashen Phoenix: For reviewing on each and every chapter. Thanks so much!**

**neurofeces: Another one of my diligent reviewers. Thank you! Also, that list you gave me about what they call each other was VERY helpful!**

**Lost-Remembrance: Thank you for the ice cubes. They went well in the grape-juice made with lemons that PK made me. And also for the reviews, thanks!**

**Foolish Mortal: The peanut butter was yummy! And I guess I got Itsuki and Kaname together, just like you wanted (unless I am mistaken...) Thank you!**

**Spellcasterz: KANAME X ITSUKI! I got them together! I hope you likey!**

**Wrong Person: Thank you for loving my story! It makes me glow with pride!**

**Kasumi Sora: Thank you for adding me to the C2. I didn't know that my story was that good!**

**bobbyneko: Thank you for thinking my story was cool! It made my day a whole lot brighter!**

**Firehedgehog: Yes, I DID continue! Thank you!**

**Well, I believe that's all. I hope to be posting another story soon! I've been working on an Axel and Roxas fanfic, but I'm still working out the bugs. Well, I hope you enjoyed, and don't be afraid to review!**


End file.
